


100fo点梗

by LavenderWang1029



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderWang1029/pseuds/LavenderWang1029





	100fo点梗

难得两人的休息日撞到一起，哈利决定和德拉科一起去看一场电影，做点人家正常小情侣该做的。

可是在做完加了夜班端了一个偷盗集团之后的哈利和昨晚做了两台手术的德拉科都太累了。原本想着午睡一小会就去看电影的两人，一觉睡到晚上9点。

“怎么办？还出门吗？”德拉科松开紧搂着哈利的胳膊，低下头蹭了蹭他翘起来的几根呆毛。

“去！必须去！不然下次又不知道等到猴年马月了。”哈利掀开身上的被子，越过德拉科去拿睡前脱下来挂在椅背上的防止变皱的衬衫。德拉科看着颜色寡淡的圆粒，抬起头含在唇齿间摩挲。

哈利颤了一下，连忙用手撑住才没整个人直接倒在德拉科身上。酥麻的感觉一阵一阵从胸前传来，哈利忍不住呻吟出了声：“唔，啊，德拉科，快松口。”

德拉科轻笑一声，翻身把哈利压在身下，堵上他唇。手指不安分的在胸前揉捏那两颗圆珠，另外一只手向下探去，握住哈利已经略微抬头的分身。

唇齿间泄露出哈利的点点呻吟，像猫叫似的，没什么力气，又一声一声挠在德拉科心上。哈利的手也顺着德拉科的身躯往下滑，直到握住德拉科高昂着顶在内裤里的阴茎。

他钩住内裤的边缘往下拉，一个炽热的阳具弹出来，打在他手边。他又把内裤往下拽了拽，才握住德拉科的阳具上下动作。

哈利用拇指按压马眼，在龟头周围转着圈抚摸。德拉科耸了耸腰，示意哈利快点。哈利从善如流，一只手快速套弄德拉科的阴茎，另一只手探下去，将德拉科的两颗囊袋放在手心揉搓。

等他们都释放出来的时候，已经很晚了。两人匆匆洗了个澡换了衣服，出门去了电影院。到电影院的时候，德拉科随便点了一个爱情片，叫哈利先进去了。

广告放完的时候，德拉科正好进来，手里还拿着两桶小食和两倍饮料。

“你拿的什么？”哈利接过德拉科递过来的桶，发现居然是鸡翅。他尝了尝，还不错。“为什么不拿爆米花啊？来电影院吃爆米花才有意思啊。”哈利一边在嘴里塞着鸡翅，把嘴塞得满满的，一边抱怨德拉科不买爆米花。

“爆米花吃多了腻，晚上不要吃那么多。给，可乐。”德拉科坐在哈利旁边，伸手搂住哈利的腰。好在晚上电影院人也不多，吃鸡翅也不怕被别人吐槽。

“我们往后坐坐吧，太靠前了光刺得我眼疼。”德拉科拽了拽哈利，将哈利带到最后一排靠后的小角落。

坐下的时候电影里两个主角正好在亲吻，德拉科顺势拉过哈利吃的油乎乎的嘴亲了下去，他还没更进一步，就被哈利推开了。“都是油，你等我擦擦嘴再亲。”哈利掏出纸巾，擦了嘴和手之后，又拿张纸把德拉科的嘴也擦干净。

“亲吧。”哈利说完之后搂着德拉科的脖子邀请他。许久没有亲热的两个人，总是能迅速被挑起情欲。接吻时唇舌发出的粘腻的声音并不大，在电影的音响的掩盖下，根本不存在暴露的可能性。

两人的手再次覆上彼此的性器，套弄对方的柱身，用指腹和指甲在对方龟头顶端的小孔处作祟，再把流出来的腺液涂得到处都是。“哈利，帮我亲出来好不好，我好难受。”德拉科用自己肿胀的分身蹭了蹭哈利同样精神的阳具。

哈利迷醉于对方炽热的性器，两人换了个体位，哈利慢慢蹲到德拉科两腿中间。他先舔了舔那根曾令他感到舒服的阳具的茎身，不出所料的尝到了一点咸腥的味道，但是哈利知道那不过是前列腺液的味道。

德拉科出门前刚洗过澡，所以他才敢叫哈利给他口交。他摁了摁哈利的头，无声地催促着他。哈利顺势把龟头含了进去，他并没有急着将整个茎身吞下去，而是用舌头挑逗着马眼和神经密集的龟头。他将舌尖抵着马眼转动，随后又绕着周围舔了几圈，然后慢慢把自己的舌头伸进了包皮和龟头之间的缝隙里。

他的手也没闲着，一只手继续套弄柱身，另一只手向下握住自己的阳具开始动作。德拉科被他弄得几乎想要射精了，可他忍了下来。好不容易可以享受到哈利温暖的唇舌，当然不能那么快缴械投降。

他将阴茎往前顶了顶，现在一半都被哈利含在嘴里了。哈利的舌头被压在德拉科的阳具底下，他只能细细密密的移动，想要让对方感到舒服。德拉科不能再忍了，他开始撞击，每次把哈利的呜咽撞成细细碎碎的呻吟。哈利感觉自己的上颚被一次又一次的刮擦着，喉头被顶到的滋味让他红了眼眶。

德拉科看见了哈利眼角湿润的红，更觉得哈利勾人。他按住哈利的头，将阴茎抵到哈利狭窄的食道里，感受到被紧包的快感，尽管这个紧的他有点疼。他在哈利喉间顶弄了十几下，闷哼一声泄在哈利的嘴里。

德拉科连忙把肉棒抽出来，扶着哈利的坐起来，递给他一旁的可乐。“喝点这个，可乐杀精。”哈利咳了两声，面红耳赤的说：“我都吞下去了，你他妈装什么傻，不是你射在我食道里的吗？”

德拉科看着哈利湿润的眼角，嘴边漏了一点精液。德拉科又吻了上去，把哈利抱起来坐在自己腿上，揉捏他柔软的臀肉。哈利感到刚刚发泄过的东西又精神起来，硬着抵在自己会阴。

哈利扭了扭腰，想把内裤往下褪一点。德拉科却一个用力把他的内裤直接撕破了。现在，德拉科的阴茎直接抵着那个令他快乐的穴口。他伸出手指，揉了揉它。哈利加快了自己手上的动作，将精液射在自己手上。

他将沾了精液的手指探到后面，借着精液的润滑伸进去了一个手指。他感到德拉科握着自己的手，又往里推了推。他的手指正好蹭过前列腺，哈利闷哼一声。德拉科拽着他的手进出，哈利感到自己的手指反复碾过那个凸起，他轻轻颤抖，仰起脖子企图缓解这热烈的快感。这种感觉类似于自慰，又比自慰要更加激烈。

很快，德拉科把他另外一根手指也挤了进去，两根属于哈利自己的手指，在德拉科的操纵下玩得他自己泪水涟涟。终于。哈利的手指被抽了出去，德拉科伸进来三根手指，确认哈利那里可以容纳自己的巨大后，将手指抽了出来，用自己的硬得发疼的肿胀撞进那个翕和的穴口。

德拉科进去的时候，哈利没忍住惊呼了一声。“小声点，我们在电影院。”德拉科舔着哈利的耳垂，挑逗着他。“你也知道我们在电影院！”哈利瞪了德拉科一眼，随后被德拉科顶的只能紧紧搂住他的脖子压抑着自己的呻吟。

德拉科顶了几下，拍了拍哈利的屁股：“放松，你夹太紧了，老公都动不了了。”哈利扭了扭屁股，不但不放松，反而夹得更紧了。哈利挑衅的看着德拉科，心想：你又不舍得让我不舒服。

德拉科确实没有让他不舒服，他从上衣口袋里掏出两个不知道什么东西，粘在了哈利乳尖。哈利感受到硅胶的质地，心想：不好，逗过火了。德拉科一下子把遥控推到最底，哈利的乳尖被跳蛋蹂躏的迅速充血立起来。

德拉科顺势碾着哈利的前列腺迅速的撞击。哈利只得捂住自己的唇，让自己的呻吟不要那么的引人注目。“啊啊，快，快让它停下，德拉科，唔，要，要去了，啊啊啊啊……”哈利突然绷紧了身子，连脚趾都蜷起来。紧接着他猛然倒到德拉科身上，不住的喘气。

“小声一点，有人往这边看了。”德拉科咬着哈利的嘴唇，享受着哈利高潮后痉挛的后穴。哈利听到德拉科的话，反射性的一夹。德拉科闷哼一声，笑了：“逗你玩呢，在公众场所做爱是不是特别刺激，嗯？”

哈利还没来得及骂一声，德拉科就开始操干他刚刚高潮过无比敏感的后穴。叽咕叽咕的水声不断的从哈利那里传出来，肠液已经顺着德拉科的阴茎流出来带到他的小腹上，把德拉科的耻毛弄成一缕一缕的，扎在哈利的肉穴周围，让哈利不断向上抬起屁股，想要逃过这种异样的感觉。

德拉科哪里会让他动，他两手掐着哈利的腰，一下比一下顶的更狠。“哈利再也没有力气捂住嘴唇了，他浑身发软的倒在德拉科身上，咬着德拉科侧颈不肯泄露一点点呻吟。但这那里是他能控制的住的呢，类似于哭泣的声音传到德拉科耳朵里，反而让他更兴奋了。

他抽出肉棒的时候，哈利红嫩的穴肉被带出来，又被狠狠的顶回去。德拉科寻到哈利的唇，吻了上去，两个人交换彼此的津液，用牙齿啃对方的嘴唇。德拉科在一个深顶之后泄在了哈利身子里。

德拉科把肉棒拔出来的时候，哈利的腿根瞬间沾满了白浊。德拉科那身上带的帕子帮他擦了擦，看着被撕裂的内裤泛起了愁。“哈利把内裤脱下来后，将腿间没擦净的精液擦干净后，就直接套上了裤子。

“哈利，你……”德拉科迟疑了一下，不敢说出那话来。“怎么？不是你把我内裤撕毁的？”哈利瞪了德拉科一眼，将裤子的皮带系好，坐了下来。

其实哈利很不舒服，他已经红肿的穴口被外裤摩擦的很不舒服，乳尖依旧传来阵阵酥麻的感觉。对，乳尖。哈利猛然想到他身边的混蛋还没把跳蛋给取走。他自得把塞进裤子里的衣摆拽出来，手探进去将贴在上面的跳蛋撕了下来。

撕的过程中，哈利的乳尖依旧敏感，快感依旧如潮涌来。哈利喘了几下，将跳蛋取了下来拿在手里。他转过头，刚想叫德拉科把这玩意拿走时，德拉科好整以暇的看着他。哈利怒了：“你早就打算这么做了是不是！！！”

德拉科笑嘻嘻的搂过他，亲了亲他的脸蛋，说：“生活应该有点激情才对。”哈利青着脸，将还在跳动的跳蛋按在了德拉科的老二上。刚刚才射过的东西，很快又以肉眼可见的速度勃起，将裤子撑出了一个帐篷。

哈利骂了德拉科一声流氓，拿起包和之前没吃完的鸡腿桶直接出了电影院。德拉科迅速把外套系在腰间，挡住自己肿胀的某处，追着哈利出去了。

德拉科从后面抱住哈利的时候，心想，夜还很长，他们都不用着急。然后他又被吃豆腐的哈利恼羞成怒的打了出去。


End file.
